Rachel s Heart
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Tal vez aquella noche el pensamiento y el dolor de ella junto a su corta vida podían haber hecho mas por su querida hermana; una respuesta a sus dudas estaban en Vincent pero el destino los alejo de quienes amaban.


**EL Corazón de Rachel:**

**Kuroshitsuji© Rachel Phantomhive**

**Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso, esto se hace sin animo de lucro solo por diversión.**

_**"Este fic participa del fandom de Kuroshitsuji: Reto "Familia Phantomhive" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms".**_

* * *

Ann parecía realmente enfocada en curar el asma que corría por mis pulmones, observe mi silueta en el espejo tan menuda con el cabello castaño rubio y los comunes ojos azules de la alta sociedad con una piel causica tan común como las chicas en los bailes.

Suspire, aunque trataba de animarla siempre observe su resguardo ante todos y entonces cuando cruce el umbral de la sala allí en el salón azul de te estaba aquel hombre cuyos cabellos negros con una sonrisa que encubría el mundo tras los ojos marrones con un lunar en su rostro vestía tan elegantemente que simplemente no pude pronunciar palabra alguna.

Trague en seco, mientras lo veía acercarse a mí y fijar su mirada mientras besaba la mano que había extendido. No comprendía como o porque simplemente el me llevaba a una nebulosa y caía en la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos llenos de misterio, intriga y sobretodo una expectante respuesta de mi parte…

Se levantó erguido, y continuo saludando a Ann que parecía haberse animado en aquellos días. Ahora que portaba el anillo del Conde Phantomhive el día de mi boda tenía miedo, y esperaba conocer aún más que nunca al hombre que ganaba poco a poco mi alma; los votos salían sin ninguna expectación o simplemente los hablaba desde el alma y ahora esta noche donde resonaban los recuerdos de mi luna de miel donde mi cuerpo se unió al suyo en una unión intima apasionada que jamás olvidare puedo decir que Ciel había sido lo mejor que he tenido además de Vincent.

Mi cuerpo era frágil, y yo misma lo veía delante del espejo en la habitación suntuosa elegante donde se consumían las pasiones de nuestras almas. Me dolía pensar en Ann al perder a su esposo y a su hijo, cuanto pensaba más en ella me consumía la infelicidad de ver mi alegría junto a la sombra triste de su vida.

–No te sientas mal, Cariño–La voz gutural mientras deslizaba sobre mi cuello sus labios con un estremecimiento y soltando un suspiro deje que hiciera como siempre lo que deseaba saber que este hombre era "El perro guardián de la reina" alguna vez me hizo temer pero ahora conociendo a Vincent no me importaba aquello era yo parte de la oscura nobleza una tan poderosa e inaccesible al mundo exterior parecía siempre leer mis pensamientos– ¿Es acaso tu hermana la que ronda en esa expresión de dolor?

El sabia, como pensaba en la fiesta de esta noche donde mi hijo cumpliría su décimo cumpleaños y donde podría tal vez con ello animar a Ann. Sin darme cuenta me había hecho girar sobre mi misma y fijando sus ojos en mi demostró su pasión que poco a poco impregnaba en mi alma.

–Ann, estará bien Rachel–comento el mientras agarraba mis manos besándolas y soltando un suspiro las miro con dulzura– ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que siente?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, y abrazándome supe entonces que él también lo había notado aquella tarde cuando Ciel junto a Elizabeth corrían mientras mi debilidad me mantenía bajo una sombrilla en el jardín junto a la mesa de te. Me había dado cuenta del dolor de Ann en sus ojos vacíos y llenos de resentimiento al principio no quería aceptarlo pero al fin cuando Vincent confirma mis sospechas me he decidido a intentar desviarla de aquel camino de odio.

–Si…Vincent, Dios no sé qué puedo hacer–conteste mientras sus brazos me levantaban y deslizando uno de sus pañuelos limpiaba mis lágrimas sonriendo para mí. Sabia como animarme, sabía qué hacer y colocaba toda mi confianza en las manos de Dios para que Vincent tomara mejores decisiones.

Entonces, los gritos nos sacaron de nuestro momento a solas.

Allí, abajo se desataba el caos y entonces pude comprender una sola cosa aunque deseara que Ann fuese feliz ella no deseaba eso para ella. La puerta se abrió de un golpe estrepitoso una sombra en la puerta dejaba a la luz solo el arma y los ojos fríos apuntando a uno y al otro.

Vincent se había colocado frente mío, y desenfundando rápidamente disparo aunque le había dado él había recibido una bala por mí. Llorando, me acerque a su cuerpo para luego sentir un estallido y luego oscuridad después de escuchar el grito de Ciel.

Deseaba por un instante que cambiaran las cosas, que esto no fuese asi…

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**No sé qué os pareció, pero, espero os guste realmente fui corriendo a hacerlo sin pc a la universidad. Bendiciones**

**Ending(Música que escuchaba): Sadness And Sorrow**


End file.
